Junk page
774px-Anthophora on Salvia 1.jpg|staying inspired|link=http://wyseinternational.wikia.com/wiki/Inspiration 1006px-Knowledge-Reid-Highsmith.jpeg|educate yourself|link=http://wyseinternational.wikia.com/wiki/Education 675px-Christer Fuglesang underwater EVA simulation for STS-116.jpg|training|link=http://wyseinternational.wikia.com/wiki/Training Internet map 1024.jpg|working together|link=http://wyseinternational.wikia.com/wiki/Community 480px-Einstein 1921 portrait2.jpeg|models of leadership 800px--_Eranthis_hyemalis_-_Seedling_-.jpg|growing as a leader Education Freely accessable educational resources on any topic Languages *Duolingo Free Spanish, French, and German courses for English speakers, as well as English for Spanish speakers, while helping to translate the web. Primary and Secondary Education Courses *Khan Academy *MIT +K12 University Level Courses *Saylor Foundation Saylor.org is a free and open collection of college level courses which are selected as typical courses in high enrollment majors at traditional U.S. colleges. *edX edX is a joint venture initiated by the Massachusetts Institute of Technology and Harvard University that will offer university-level courses from a wide range of disciplines online to a worldwide audience at no charge. *Coursera Coursera offer courses online for anyone to take, for free. *Academic Earth Academic Earth serves as an easily-accessible repository for online academic lectures. Ideas for Education Section *Links from other sites in themes and categories *global facts *leadership models *leadership development *leadership role models *Values *Leadership models eg servant leadership *Academic theories on leadership *Ethics *Education access/opportunities (formal and informal), e-learning *Leadership – all the theories *Educational – leading yourself, leading others *Resilience *Flourishing *How do I find out what my contribution is? *How do I find a cause to join? *Do we want to make the distinction between leadership and business? *How to build new habits/behaviours –the WILL *Recommendations of books on leadership/podcasts/interviews *Leadership in different settings eg education/politics/global arena/health *Leadership news (RSS feeds) staying up to date Self Leadership Self understanding, self leadership, values, inspiration Ideas and Inspiration Inspirational / Interesting Websites, lectures etc on a topic * Education * Quotations * Environment * Human Rights * Leadership * Technology How to do things Problem solving and tools to accomplish things, share tools WikiHow How to do anything *Research Tools *Communication Tools *Free Software *Computer Care *Likeminded Organisations *Grants What do you want to do? Collaborate Collaborate on projects with other emerging leaders Projects Collaborate on projects and discuss ideas for projects *Example *Wikipedia Article Blog *Blog main page *Blogs about Young Leaders' Experience *Blogs about participant's experiences of WYSE *Blogs about projects *Guest blog posts *WYSE Newsletter Forum *Forums Main Page *Online Course If we created an online course for people who couldn’t come to WYSE, what would it be like? *Help! *Fun *Couch Surfing *Discuss Course Content *Talk about this site *Ambassador's Forum Extras Not sure whether funding, grants and jobs sites go in 3 or 4, people can have their own profiles etc Contacts and How to Support WYSE Contacts *WYSE website contact page How to Support WYSE *Like WYSE International on Facebook (so WYSE can stay in contact) *Why Support WYSE *Donate *Attend a programme Regional Ambassadors WYSE Regional Ambassadors have volunteered their time to share their experiences of WYSE and the impact that it has had on their lives with other young people, with the aim of supporting and encouraging other emerging leaders to attend WYSE Programs. *Find a Regional Ambassador (or become one) *WYSE information and promotion resources *List of WYSE Alumni groups by year Latest activity Media:[[Media:Example.ogg]]